The Turning of the Tables
by DasSchnabeltier
Summary: When friendships are tested...When lines are drawn... When you think you're safe...You're not. Collab. With Princess Isabella Flynn
1. Intoduction

**Me: Hey everybody, this is DasSchnabeltier, Phineas Flynn, and ****Princess Rosalie Hale here with a new two-author story. It's going to be called "The Turning of the Tables," and it's an alternate universe story where Phineas and the Gang attend Disney's 'Sky High'**

**Phineas: Sweetness.**

**Princess Rosalie Hale: And that's not the best part, we've given the Phineas and Ferb universe characters their own unique powers and abilities for the story, dividing the characters evenly.**

**Me: I had Phineas, Baljeet, Buford, Jeremy, and Irving.**

**Princess Rosalie Hale: And I had Ferb, Isabella, Candace, the Fireside Girls, and Suzy.**

**Me: Here are the powers for the characters I was put in control of:**

**Phineas Flynn: Four mechanical arms which are welded onto his body and can communicate with his mind, although Phineas is in control. They are impervious to heat, magnetism, electric shock, and are bullet/water proof, with each having a secret weapon hidden inside.**

**Baljeet Rai: A voodoo magician and sorcerer who uses a deck of enchanted cards and numerous spells and illusions to befuddle and wear down his enemy.**

**Buford van Stomm: Has a full-body-armor rhino themed suit which greatly enhances his strength and is completely indestructible. It by no means assists his intelligence.**

**Jeremy Johnson: A phantom who uses numerous ghostly powers such as invisibility, intangibility, ectoplasm attacks, and hypnosis.**

**Irving Stevens (my last name for him): Can control all things mechanical and electric using telekinesis.**

**Princess Rosalie Hale: And now the powers for my characters:**

**Ferb Fletcher: Can physically make things appear and construct without tools or mechanical devices.**

**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Has control over the four elements of fire, water, earth, and air.**

**Suzy Johnson: A master of the dark magical arts whose powers are not to be meddled with.**

**Fireside Girls: Individual powers to be added as needed.**

**Phineas: Wow these powers look amazing; I can't wait to see how this story turns out.**

**Me: The first chapter will be written by Princess Rosalie Hale, so look soon for an update. Until then, DasSchnabeltier…**

**Princess Rosalie Hale: Princess Rosalie Hale!**

**Phineas: And Phineas Flynn!**

**Together: OUT, PEACE!**


	2. Discovery of Power

**Hey Guys! It's Princess Rosalie Hale here, on DasSchnabelteir's account! Ha ha ha, my brilliant hacking software worked! Only joking, I was just testing you! If you read the announcement, we're doing a collaborated story, so it'll be posted here, but if you want to read any of my other works, just look for my profile, PrincessRosalieHale! Okay, here it is!**

* * *

The Turning of the Tables

It didn't seem like an unusual day. Not to an innocent, unknowing bystander, who wasn't involved at all. But the warm day was different, to a select group of people. A young boy and girl sat on the floor tied together back-to-back, up in a tall tower. A gust of arm air glided through window, and the girl's loose hair-bow flew out of her hair, and became entangled in a near tree branch. She groaned, as her beaten face fell. Although, the only thing that mattered more than her bow was the boy sitting next to her. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro had always wished she could spend quality alone time with Phineas Flynn, but after the previous month's events, this wasn't what she wanted. For the hundredth time, she and Phineas tried to remove the ropes, but just achieved a higher level of rope-burn. They groan simultaneously, and tried to figure out how they got in this mess…

Only four months ago, the Flynn-Fletchers and their friends were normal kids. Well, beside Candace. She wasn't a normal kid to begin with, but she was more normal then. It was summer time, and the warm air was pleasant to one who was used to it. A year had pasted since their trip around the world, and over the school year, they continued to build their crazy inventions. They were the most popular kids on the block. The famed trio of Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb was building a self-propelled motor for their hovercrafts when something amazing happened. As Isabella tried to lift a heavy piece, a huge gust of wind lifted the slate for her. As it settled into place, Isabella backed away slowly in terror, looking down at her own hands. She let out a small squeak, and ran quickly around to the other side of the motor.

"Phineas!" she screamed, her eyes glazed with horror.

"What is it, Isabella?" asked Phineas with a feared look. When she started stuttering, he looked at Ferb and then back at Isabella.

"Here, just look!" said Isabella, very clearly. With that, she raised her hands and swept them across the back yard, raining water everywhere. Phineas and Ferb looked up, and saw that there was not one cloud in the sky. And that began the Changing of the Danville kids.

Almost a week later, Phineas experienced a strange encounter. Four metal arms sprouted along his torso. He freaked at first, but later discovered that they were retractable. Relieve spread over him, and he decided to only let Isabella and Ferb see him like this. Around the same time, Ferb had something happen to him. He was waving his arms around thin air like a magician when a contraction just started forming on the ground. He was stunned, and rushed to show Phineas and Isabella. Things were just going to get worse.

Candace saw her brothers and Isabella using their powers on afternoon.

"Mom! Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella have magic powers and you have to see it right away!" After seeing her mother calling her crazy, she realized she wanted the power to bust her brothers. But the power wouldn't come. It would never come. She began acting crazy, and ended up try to attack her brother when she didn't have any powers. At that point, her parents made the hard decision of sending her to a mental academy. As they drove off with her in the car, the trio wanted to see their friends.

That's when they discovered they all had powers, each one special. A giant ball of energy appeared, and out came a spirit-like creature.

"You all must follow me to the School of the Heavens. Don't worry, your parents will understand."

Isabella, always cautious, started asking questions. But when it appeared that they might die if they didn't go, she agreed whole-heartedly. And with that, everyone's world began changing, forever.

* * *

**Ha Ha Ha! Cliffhanger! But look out for the next chapter by DasSchnabelteir himself! Alright, he's going to be doing commentary with Phineas, so I'll do commentary with… Bum Bada Bum! Isabella! **

**Alright, what do you think will happen next, Izzy?**

**Isabella: I have no clue, and don't call me Izzy! I'm saving that name for Phineas to call me…**

**Me: Okay! Well, you heard it here. Stay tuned!**

**DasSchnabeltier: I think it's a smashing opeing, good job! The next chapter will feature Baljeet's and Buford's discovery of power, as well as Jeremy who realizes he need to assist Candace. Look for an update soon!**


	3. The Magician's Spell

**Me: Hey everyone DasSchnabeltier here! Alright so small change of plans, this will only feature Baljeet's power transformation. It will feature a villain from "The Princess and the Frog," Dr. Facilier, who is my favorite Disney Villain.**

**Phineas: Wow… I want to see what happens to the other people who discover they have powers, these things rock! *points at tentacles* And why does Isabella want me to call her 'Izzy'?**

**Me: …Remind me what your GPA is?**

**Phineas: 3.9**

**Me: Uh…huh…**

* * *

Baljeet walked home slowly, rain pouring down in sheets upon him. It had been about two days since Phineas and Ferb had vanished and Candace had been taken away, and the Flynn-Fletchers wouldn't tell where they went. His eyes widened happily as he stumbled upon a still open shop, at least there were lights inside. The door closed behind Baljeet slowly, a bell tinkling as it clicked shut. A sudden chill came over Baljeet, and he turned to look at the store.

"What the…?" he asked, eyes flitting nervously around the room. Multicolored candles illuminated a shady shop, reflecting off of numerous jars, cards, and a low-lying table in the far corner. Wood paneled the walls, and numerous tiki-like masks covered the ceiling, or hung from strings.

"Why hello there, how may I assist you?" Baljeet jumped three feet as a smooth, nearly sinister voice rushed outwards from behind him. He turned slowly and came face to face with the owner of the establishment. He was a young looking man, with a shadowy tail coat nearly as dark as his skin. A warm smile was portrayed on his slim face, and his black leather shoes made no sound as he stepped closer. In one hand was a long metal staff with a shimmering purple orb atop, a deck of cards visible in his chest pocket. The other arm was extended friendly toward Baljeet, along with the greeting, "I am Doctor Facilier, owner of this stand."

"Baljeet Rai…" Baljeet said, shaking Facilier's hand, which snatched his upwards, allowing the magician to take a look at it.

"Hmm, I fear your time may be closer than you want it to be, and that girl you want, she's got another sorry," he said, before releasing his hand, the other shooting upwards to stop Baljeet's question. "I read your palm boy, and I can teach you how. To read futures, perform spells, all the ways of the powers of Voodoo Magic 'Jeet. What do you say; you can't pass up this opportunity."

"Thank you, but I must decline, belief in magic, well, it's for lesser minded men," Baljeet said, walking toward the door with a cool air. The staff butted against his chest, stopping Baljeet as cold as Facilier's eyes had become.

"Don't you disrespect me, little man!" he snapped, "Don't you derogate, or derive…" Shadows encased the door rendering it unable to be found by plain sight, the candles rushed themselves out, and in their places torches sprang up, casting eerie shadows all along the walls.

"You're in my world now, not your world, and I've got friends on the other side…" Dr. Facilier hissed. An echo reverberated around the room, coming from both nowhere and everywhere at once; _He's got friends on the other siiiiiide…_

"Uhh," Baljeet said, Facilier's arm leading him deeper into his lair, Facilier's voice becoming more melodious.

"Just an echo there 'Jeet, little something here to scare the people, just a parlor trick don't worry," with a snap of his fingers, Facilier silenced the torches, a fluorescent light clicking on above the table…

"_Come sit at my table; put your mind at ease…"_ Dr. Facilier made a grabbing motion in midair, as his shadow latched onto Baljeet, dragging him into a chair, _"If you relax it will enable to, do anything I please. I can read your future!_" the cads floated from his chest pocket, beginning to shuffle themselves, _"I can change it 'round some too."_ He leaned in close seriously, the cards arranged in the deck onto the table, _"I look deep into your heart and soul… _You do have a soul don't you Baljeet?"

"Uh...huh..." Baljeet said, disbelieving what was happening to him.

"Then I'll make your wildest dreams come true! _I got Voodoo, I got Hoodoo, I got things… I ain't even tried!_" The lights snapped off, leaving only the glowing skull and crossbones in midair, the eyes of the tiki-heads glowing as Facilier hissed, "And I got friends on the other side…" _He's got friends on the other side…_ The lights snapped on, with Facilier playing with the cards, making a huge display of shuffling them.

"_The cards, the cards, the cards will tell," _a card rushed at Baljeet, twisting in midair before landing on the table, _"The past!"_ another card rushed forward, landing gently the same, _"The Present!"_ the final card simply floated down, resting amongst the other two, _"And the future as well. The cards, the cards, just take three,_" Facilier laughed, indicating the three Baljeet had before him, "_Take a little trip into your future with me…"_

"Listen, I don't know where you're going with this…" Baljeet, said, but he stayed where he was, eyeing the cards suspiciously, "But this will be an interesting experiment."

"Good man," Facilier laughed, and flipped over the first card, showing a map of India, and Baljeet smiling with Phineas and Ferb. "Now you young man, are from across the sea, you come from a long line of intellects. _You're grades are high, but you're friends are gone, you gotta find some way to get them back them back on!" _he flipped the second card, revealing a Baljeet standing alone. "They just all done and left you here now haven't they?"

"Well, pretty much, they had to go somewhere though…" Baljeet said glumly.

"Now y'all gotta go find them, but I know it'll take powers, haha," Dr. Facilier said. Baljeet frowned, not understanding, _"its powers, it's powers, it's powers you need…_ _and when I look into your future it's powers I see…_" Facilier flipped the final card, showing Baljeet in his magician clothing.

"Come on then friend, shake my head. Won't you shake, a poor sinner's hand?" Dr. Facilier said, extending his hand. Baljeet looked down at the three cards, all around the Voodoo Emporium, and gained a fixed expression. He extended his hand, and shook Facilier's, immediately feeling a sharp pain snap up his wrist. A needle was extended and Baljeet felt instantly dizzy.

"Yesss…." Facilier said, as the tiki-heads rushed downward encircling the table with an eerie green glow, smoke and clouds filling the room. "ARE YOU READY?" he yelled, extracting blood from Baljeet's wound, "ARE YOU, READY?" The smoke formed into a ghostly hand, tightening around Baljeet.

"Transformation central!" _Transformation Central,_ the heads repeated.

"Reformation Central!" _Reformation Central!_

"Transmogrification central!"_ Transmogrification Central!_

"Can you feel it?" Baljeet's world was spinning, the green entity rushing into the cut, filling him with the knowledge of illusions and spells, Facilier's cards racing into his front pocket. _"You're changing, you're changing, you're changing alright, I hope you're satisfied… But if you ain't, don't blame me! You can blame my friends, on the o…ther…. Siiiiiiiiiiiiide!"_

"_You got what you wanted,"_ the voodoo heads mocked, racing in a large circle around the table, _"But you lost what you had…"_ Baljeet finally succumbed to the magic of the spells, and collapsed into oblivion, the last thing he saw was the shimmering red pupils of Dr. Facilier's mask.

* * *

**Phineas: Wowzah, that's a duzy.**

**Me: I'm pretty sure I misspelled your quote up there Phineas, but y'know.**

**Phineas: I don't like the look of this Dr. Facilier, he's a shady character.**

**Me: Well his alias is "The Shadow Man," Princess Rosalie Hale, anything you want to add, and what is your next chapter idea?**

**Princess Rosalie Hale: Alrighty, first off, freaky chapter. No offence, it was awesome! Second, the next chapter will be about Suzy, and how she got her powers, and it comes with a twist! Until tomorrow, or later tonight, or sometime next year, Princess Rosalie Hale-**

**Me: DasSchnabeltier-**

**Phineas: And Phineas Flynn-**

**All: OUT, PEACE!**


	4. Author Note

**Attention Fanfic Writer People! This is DasSchnabeltier with slightly sad news! I am a Roman Catholic, and Wednesday begins the Season of Lent, in which I shall be giving up writing, reading, reviewing, and associating with Fanfiction. I am SO Sorry, but this is like my biggest hobby and pleasure, so giving it up will be good for my fasting soul. Wish me the best of luck, and if Any of You find any good stories or write them tell me so, and PM me, I'll have a huge folder to get back to after Lent. Afterwards, I'll read and review most everything, and give new chapters to ALL of my current stories, I swear! May God Bless you all! I'll be starting Monday, fyi.**

**-DasSchnabeltier.**


	5. I'm Baaack!

***Jaws Theme* Guess what FanFiction Community? ICH BIN ZURUECK! (I am back.) Easter is here and my Lent Fast is over, which means I can continue contributing and reading on this wonderful website once again! Chapters for *insert name of story here* and all my other stories should be here by the end of the week! Perhaps a new strory will enter in as well, who knows? :D:D Also, if any of you have written, read, or happened upon an interesting new story, do let me know, as I have been out of touch with FanFiction for a long time... Thanks to all for my hopeful positive welcome back!**

**-DasSchnabeltier**


	6. Second Rate

**Inspiration at last people of the Fanfiction world! I had no idea where to go with this story, but a few Disney villain songs later and I knew exactly what to do. Let me know what you think about this!**

* * *

**In Facilier's shop:**

The evil voodoo doctor stood in a bitter mood in front of one of the large voodoo tiki-heads which sat atop the wall. His top hat was off, revealing a surprising amount of hair, and he shuffled his feet in a worried manner.

"Friends," he said, talking to the heads, "I have faith our plan is about to come to fruition, our newest ally, Baljeet, is as we speak locating the school where your portal lies, waiting to be opened. If you'll just allow us a bit of an increase in power, I believe we can come to an accord here." The heads growled ominously in return, their glowing red eyes narrowing and mouths gnashed like hungry breasts. The doctor laughed sardonically, and put on a salesman smile.

"I know what you're getting at, how do we know I won't abuse the power. Then give it to my apprentice, there is a lot of hate within him but he is smart. Let him settle a few private scores, and he is as good as our puppet." The heads growled in agreement, mouths opening in pointed-tooth filled smiles of bloodlust. There was a flash of green light, and then laying on the ground before Facilier was laid a small black wand, with the image of one of the tiki heads engraved upon the handle.

"Ye-he-hessss," Facilier hissed out, reaching for it. The eyes of the head glowed ominously, and a small bolt of electricity prevented the witch doctor from touching it. Facilier grimaced, but then called out, "Baljeet, appear!"

"Yes, my master?" Baljeet said, appearing in a cloud of black smoke from behind a bookshelf.

"Have you located the School of the Heavens yet?" Facilier asked, with pure impatience radiating from his voice.

"Yes, I have as a matter of fact, exactly where you said, in the center of the area known as the Bermuda Triangle," Baljeet responded, conjuring a map of the area with a giant floating red arrow indicating the school's location.

"And you are positive, yes, that you can defeat the boy and turn the girl to our side as well?" Facilier then inquired more interest in his voice this time.

"Certainly, the powers you gave me more than suffice for anything they can throw," Baljeet responded.

"As a safeguard, take that wand," Facilier said, "it should grant you even more power; something which my friends on the other side believe should be of assistance to you. Baljeet walked over and picked up the evil-looking black wand, and smiled with a cunning expression.

"It suits my needs perfectly, master, thank you," Baljeet said.

"Good, now go, it is time our plan is enacted," Facilier said, taking a seat on an engraved throne and waving his hand in dismissal. Baljeet nodded, and turned into a flurry of black smoke which rushed out of the store (**A/N, think like what the Death Eaters in the Harry Potter movies do to fly around)**. Facilier cackled madly, and looked over at the largest voodoo head.

"Friends, we are going to do just fine," he assured them. A disbelieving but interested rumbling growl met his words, to which he smiled even larger.

* * *

**In the school, keeping in mind they have been here a week already.**

Phineas and Ferb stood across from each other in one of the school's dueling arenas, eyes narrowed with a focused expression. One week of schooling in the world of superpowers had already given them improved control over their abilities, and they enjoyed sparring to test what they had learned. Phineas' mechanical arms gave a metallic whine as he held them back, their photoreceptors located in the center of every metal hand glaring at Ferb; they were waiting for his move.

Ferb's hand made a sudden swirling motion, brining into existence several disk shaped objects. These flew up above his head and then lunged at Phineas. The bottom set of mechanical arms slammed into the ground, bringing Phineas to the disks height as the tip of a gun-shaped instrument emerged from the center of his top-left. As the top-right arm used its artificial intelligence to take aim, the other arm released a spurt of flame into every disk, smashing them back into nonexistence.

As Phineas snapped around, a large, newly formed block slammed into his stomach. As he fell backwards, the arms accounted for this. His weight shifted to the top arms, which stood Phineas on his head as the bottom two snaked towards Ferb's legs. They grabbed then in a hard grip and flung him against the opposite wall. One held him against the wall whilst the other produced a tiny buzz saw and held it against Ferb's throat. There was an awkward pause, and then the two brothers began to laugh.

"That's game bro," Phineas said, setting Ferb down and hi-fiving his mechanical arms. They emitted electronic squeals of delight. _Happy to oblige you sir,_ a voice in his head said. Phineas shuddered a bit; he still wasn't comfortable with the arms essentially having minds of their own, or their ability to talk into his head. Ferb rode over to him on a floating platform, and also gave him a hi-five.

"I must say, the five of you are operating much better as a conjoined unit," he said, nodding approvingly.

"Thanks, and your mastery of your abilities is greatly improved too, that disk trick is new," Phineas noted. Ferb again nodded, then smiled and made for himself a hat out of the disks. The two of the stepbrothers descended into laughter, and then stopped. There was clapping coming from somewhere, cold, hard, sardonic clapping from a single pair of hands.

"Wonderful show the two of you," Baljeet said, flying down in his swirl of dark smoke and landing in between the two brothers.

"Baljeet!" Phineas exclaimed, "You have superpowers too?" Without a verbal answer, Baljeet shot a beam of dark energy at Phineas, knocking him against the side railings and knocking him out.

"Of a sort," he then said, and faced Ferb. "But it's you I'm after. You're in the way Ferb."

"Am I?" Ferb said. He summoned a large block and thrust it at Baljeet, who merely lifted his wand and shattered it. As the two turned to fight Baljeet, so like his master, began to mock Ferb with a song.

_I must admit, your parlor tricks are amusing,_

_I bet you've got a bunny under your hat!_

A jet of dark magic shattered the ploy hat, and then morphed the shards into a solid metal rabbit which promptly fell on Ferb's head. Ferb wobbled around for a bit before righting himself and launching disks at Baljeet from his hand.

_Now here's your chance to get the best of me, hope your hand is HOT!_

The disks froze in midair with the wave of Baljeet's voodoo wand, changed into jets of fire and then shot at Ferb. Ferb created a wall and deflected the fire, but was then punched in the back of the head by Baljeet.

_Come on clown; let's see what you've got!_

_You've tried to slam me with your hardest stuff,_

_But you're double-whammy isn't up to snuff,_

_I'll set the record straight,_

_You're simple out of date,_

_You're only second rate!_

Ferb's hand then emitted swords and he lunged at Baljeet, slicing the top off of Baljeet's top-hat. Baljeet knocked Ferb back across the entire football sized stadium with another dark-energy blast. He then commenced to lunge at Ferb whilst flying towards him in his shadowy manner, picking Ferb up and slamming him into the ground.

_You think you're cat's a meanie?_

_But you're tiger's tamed!_

_You've got a lot to learn about the *power game_

_So for your education, I reiterate,_

_You're only second rate!_

Ferb summoned a massive drill and began to burrow his way away from Baljeet. Once deep underground, the drill changed into a missile which shot upwards through the dirt at Baljeet, impacting him midair and exploding. Baljeet was then hurled into the stands with a forceful yell. Rising upwards again in pure rueful malice, Baljeet put his wand away and began to use more unorthodox magic.

He waved his hands across the stadium, the lifted them upwards and brought them down. The stadium flooded with water, seeping into the tunnel Ferb was hiding in. Baljeet flicked his thumb against his pinky finger until and electric spark rested atop the pinky, and touched the water. Electricity crackled across the surface and then down below. Ferb was drawn to the surface in pure agony and lack of breath, what Baljeet recognized as weaker and weaker prey.

Floating over to Ferb, he sadistically sung,

_Men cower and the power in my pinky,_

_My thumb is number one on every list,_

_But if you're not convinced that I'm invincible,_

_Put me to the test!_

_I'd _love_ to lay this rivalry to rest_

He would continue to mock Ferb as his opponent sought to end this once and for all. Ferb summoned two mighty, but hollow, blocks of steel and slammed them into Baljeet, trapping him.

_Go ahead and zap me with your big surprise,_

_Snap me in a trap!_

_Cut me down to size._

The trap grew smaller and welded itself to Baljeet's form, squeezing him tightly. Thousands of swords and sharp objects were summoned and slammed into the statue-shaped Baljeet from every angle. Then a tap came at Ferb's shoulder, and he turned around to see the shadowy, flying Baljeet giving him just enough time to yell in surprise before begin slammed with a dark energy pulse. Ferb's body plummeted into the ground as Baljeet examined his fingernails in a disinterested way, noting:

_I'll make a great escape,_

_It's just a piece of cake,_

_You're only second rate._

Arrows and small rocks were now flinging themselves at Baljeet. Whenever any of them got close, he would simply disintegrate them with a wave of his hands or a jab of his wand.

_You know your hocus-pocus isn't tough enough,_

_And your mumbo-jumbo doesn't measure up,_

_Let me pontificate upon your sorry state:_

Lighting flashed as Baljeet waved his wand, and it too was directed towards Ferb, causing the British boy to writhe in pain before resting quietly and smoldering in aftershock.

"You're only second rate," Baljeet said, in dramatically serious deadpan. He floated down to where Ferb was laying, and then discovered it a decoy Ferb had produced. Growling in anger, Baljeet scanned the area, and he spied the green-hair of the fleeing Ferb. Silently, Baljeet teleported over and quickly conjured up a brick wall, which Ferb ran into. As Ferb attempted to rise, he spied Baljeet and spat in his direction.

"Zabacabadabra," Baljeet said, shrugging. "Granny's gonna grab ya!" Two ghostly hands snapped up and latched onto Ferb, trapping him. "Alakazamdamus and this thing's bigger than the both of us!" Baljeet's summoned hands then pantsed Ferb and cackled with glee, causing Ferb to become quite nervous, Baljeet really was mad, no, insane with power.

_So spare me your tremendous scare,_

_You look horrendous in your underwear!_

_And I can hardly wait to discombobulate,_

_And send you back and packing in a shipping crate,_

_You'd make a better living with a spinning plate,_

Baljeet formed a dark crate of energy and slammed Ferb inside, knocking him out with one swift blow from his wand, "You're only second rate."

* * *

**Alright so, read, review, and feel free to flame. Song is "You're only second rate," from the second Aladdin, one word changed. Had to be tweaked a bit for this story too, gonna shake things up a bit. WHY does Baljeet loathe Ferb, and what is the overall plan here? Keep reading and find out! -DasSchnabeltier **

**ALSO NOTE, THE POSITION FOR CO-AUTHOR OF THIS STORY IS STILL AVAILABLE AND IS MUCH APPRECIATED. Dankeschoen!**


	7. Backstories and Shocks

**Princess Isabella Flynn: Hey hey hey! Guess what? I'M BAAAACK! **

**Isabella: Yay! So am I!**

**Princess Isabella Flynn: Yes, that's right. I am now, once again, the epic co-author of TTOTT! Das agreed to make me the co, and that was that. So, why don't we continue!**

* * *

**At School…**

A week before Baljeet's odd appearance, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella, along with Jeremy, Buford, Irving, and the Fireside Girls, arrived at the School of the Heavens. The building was the size of a castle, and had tall spires topped with golden flags. The school was full of magic- strange people with strange talent. Everyone was taught how to control their power.

As the Danville children arrived, they gasped in awe at the amazing building. But along with the excitement and joy came nerves. Each child had one thought that circled their overwhelmed heads. Phineas hoped every one of his friends stayed safe, and weren't turned away from the amazing opportunity. Ferb feared that he wouldn't be able to fit in. Isabella thought that this school might ruin any chance she had at Phineas. And the list went on in the same fashion. But these seemed to be silly thoughts, and went almost completely unnoticed by the group of kids.

As they found the entrance, the large mass of children walked toward a grand stone desk. A rather bored looking woman sat behind it, stamping large, official-looking documents with a red inked stamp that looked as if it said, "Reject." Phineas, being perhaps the bravest child among the group, stepped toward the desk.

"Um, ma'am?" asked Phineas timidly, "We're the Danville group…" Instantly, an excited red-haired woman bounded in the direction of the children. She wore a yellow sundress and strappy white high heels. An extra white smile was plastered across her face.

"Hey, did you say you guys were from Danville?" she asked Phineas, who jumped a bit when the woman tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. We're from Danville," Phineas said again. The woman's smile widened even more, for she was obviously happy.

"Well, that's _great_! My name's Dani," the red-head said. Phineas shook the hand he was abruptly offered, and he gave a scared look at the rest of the kids. Isabella and Ferb gave him a thumbs up, and he winked back. Dani noticed, and looked toward the group, and began shaking every one of their hands. After a long while of greeting, order was finally established. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella followed Dani to her office, and signed their names across three sheets- an enrollment application, a living agreement, and for some scary reason, a waiver.

"Oh, don't worry about that," said Dani when she noticed the children's faces, "We only want to, you know, be official and such." With that, the Danville children were students at the School of the Heavens. The Fireside girls each bunked with one other Fireside girl, and Isabella got a room to herself. Phineas and Ferb shared a room, while Jeremy and Buford bunked together. The whole point of the School was to manage and control a being's powers. One very popular and common way to do that was to battle. A person chose one other to battle with, and it would always be for fun.

The children got used to living like this after a matter of days. By the end of the week, you could barely tell that they had just enrolled. On the day one week after arriving, Phineas and Ferb went to the battle hall, while Isabella went back to her room. The bedrooms of the School of the Heavens were truly like Heaven. They were extremely modern, and beautiful at that. You could even rearrange your room with ease using the convenient touch pad near the door. Isabella's had a feather bed, king size of course, and a huge set of drawers. A matter of electronics including a television, a computer, and many others were scattered about.

The bathroom was also breathtaking. A pool-like Jacuzzi tub sat in the corner, and a grand sink and counter sat on the north wall. Fluffy towels lined the cupboards, along with fancy shampoos and expensive bubble baths. Candles ran along the walls, and pink tile covered the floor. Isabella turned on the taps to the tub, and sat in a small chair near the bathroom door. She sighed, and began stripping down and slid into a sleek satin bathrobe. She placed her pink hair bow on the counter, making sure it stayed safe from any offending substance.

Isabella walked toward the bath tub, and moved her hands in a swirling motion. The water shooting from the spout came flying out even faster. When the tub was nearly overflowing, she turned the taps off, and let the bathrobe slide off her body. She eased herself into the hot water, and sighed in content. This had to be the life worth living, she thought, her eyes becoming droopy and relaxed. She drew lazy circles in the water, and made bubbles appear out of thin air. She had grown to love her powers, and thought they were unique. She was the only girl on campus that had the powers, and the one professor in the school who specialized was proud of how well she handled the hard talent. She hoped Phineas felt the same.

Everything had changed for Isabella. She didn't get to see her mother, or her home town. True, she could call, text, e-mail, or video-chat her mother at any time, it still wasn't the same. She was now living in the lapse lf luxury. Everything was expensive, rare, or unheard of. Weirdly enough, the school still gave regular lessons, but mathematics and language wasn't very enforced. But something that hadn't changed was Phineas. Phineas Flynn was still the same boy, the same amazing person Isabella had fallen in love with. The girl hoped that Phineas was impressed by her budding talents, but to find out would be risky. If she let the wrong thing slip, her secret crush would be out, and if Phineas didn't return her feelings, it would be incredibly awkward way too fast.

Isabella remembered with a pang what had occurred at the end of the school year almost two months ago. She still had loved Phineas, and knew no one stupid enough to fall into a crush like hers. The evil little Suzy Johnson had given up on Candace, because she understood that she was but Jeremy's sister. The now seven year old child had latched onto Phineas Flynn, and _that_ didn't make Isabella a very happy camper. And so began the struggle. Isabella stuck to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard like glue, and followed Phineas wherever he went. Well, not everywhere, but most places. She wouldn't let the tiny demon ruin her ten year long battle to get her next door neighbor. But two months previous Suzy had come close to destroying everything.

It was three days after the start of summer vacation. Danville was peaceful; the birds were singing, the trees were swaying in the gentle breeze, and Candace was humming a song that drifted into the backyard from her upstairs window as she prepared for her date with Jeremy. Isabella walked across the street toward the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, and was nearly at the worn wooden gate when a petite Suzy blocked her way.

"Not so fast, Princess," she said in a menacing but adorably high pitched voice. Isabella's eyes became slits, and she directed them toward the tiny devil before her.

"What do you want, Suzy?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady. She knew it was silly to react this way to this girl. She was about three years younger, and was probably not as clever as Isabella, but still, flames seemed to flare out of her mouth when talking to the older girl.

"You're not gonna flirt with Phineas today, you sleaze," Suzy said, and Isabella held back a small gasp. She wasn't a sleaze!

"I wouldn't talk, you stealing midget!" Isabella hissed back at the small blond. Without hesitation, Isabella walked straight passed Suzy, and into the backyard.

"Hey, Phineas, what'cha doin'?" she let out, and the small girl behind her groaned a bit. Phineas turned around, holding a massive blueprint, and smiled.

"Oh, hey Isabella! Ferb and I are making the world's best pie factory. Wanna help?" he asked, completely oblivious to the tiny girl behind his pink-clad best friend. Isabella nodded, and let her hand fly back a little, which caught Suzy on the bridge of the nose. She sailed back, and her bum hit the sidewalk. She got up, and let out a small cry. Her eyes filled with fury, and she ran back to her home, planning something extremely devious.

Over the next four hours, a relatively small pie factory went up in the large backyard. When it was finished, the trio stood back and smiled. Candace had been so distracted by her date that she hadn't been bothered by it, and, though only Isabella noticed this, Suzy hadn't returned. But something did tear away the smiles on all three faces, and turned the relatively happy afternoon into something much worse. Just before Phineas was about to activate the factory, a loud yelp came from behind the gate.

"What was that?" asked Phineas turning around and facing the wooden fence that surrounded his backyard. Another yelp signaled whatever was making it was still there. Ferb walked slowly toward the gate, and carefully opened it. A small black poodle sat immediately in front, and a petite girl behind the dog. Ferb let out a yell as the poodle attacked his leg, and Suzy burst in. She wore a very evil smile, and held a massive spray gun at Isabella. The poor girl's eyes widened and a look of sheer terror washed over her face. Before she could do anything, a huge rush of water shot her in the face. She fell back into the grass, and groaned.

The rest of the afternoon was a blur. Phineas scolded Suzy, and she called her dog off Ferb. He hadn't sustained any damage, but the small dog had done quite a number on his shoes. Isabella stood shakily when the demon had gone. The trio then went inside, and Isabella offered to salvage what was left of Ferb's shoes. Later that day, the untouched pie factory was swept away by a strange purple laser beam, and it was never spoken of again.

Isabella continued to make circles in the water, and she was so lost in her memories she hadn't noticed the water go cold. When she finally began shivering, she stood up, and unplugged the tub. The sound of water rushing through pipes echoed in the big bathroom, and Isabella reached for her clothes. She finally readjusted her pink bow, and padded into her bedroom. She flopped onto the bed, and closed her eyes, trying to remember all the good times she had experienced the previous summer. The time she and Phineas and sung a duet. The time she and Phineas had touched noses, and the time she and Phineas had gone on a magic carpet ride that reminded her of a romantic movie whose name she could remember.

After a while, she decided she should go and check on Phineas and Ferb in the battle hall. Almost everyone would be in their rooms, enjoying the nice Sunday afternoon by enjoying a plethora of electronics and indoor pleasures in their rooms. The only two who seemed to use the hall that day were Phineas and Ferb. Isabella got up and walked to her door, locking it on her way out. She sailed to the elevator in the center of the floor level, and pushed the first floor button. The elevator shot down to the main halls almost instantly. Isabella had helped it of course, as she now couldn't live with the painfully slow world.

When she reached the door to the battle hall, sounds of intense magic and power echoed from the wall. She smiled, and knew that her best friend and his step-brother could go at the practice for hours. She also knew that she would be forced to tear them away from the large battle room. She turned the old doorknob, and was greeted by an absolutely horrid sight. Ferb and, surprisingly, Baljeet were in battle, and a very tired looking Ferb had been swept up by two strange, ghostly hands. Baljeet uttered something, and then made a crate of intense and dark energy appear, promptly knocked Ferb out with it.

"You're only second rate," he said in a sing-song voice. Isabella's look of sheer terror darted from the unconscious Ferb to the gloating Baljeet. Another figure on the floor caught the girl's attention. It was Phineas, and he was out cold. Isabella gasped, and Baljeet turned around.

"Ah, Isabella, dear, it's been a long time."

* * *

**Princess Isabella Flynn: Holy Cra-aaaab…**

**Isabella: Crab? Really? I know what you were gonna say.**

**Princess Isabella Flynn: I know, I'm still trying to keep it PG here. **

**Isabella: I guess…**

**Princess Isabella Flynn: So, Baljeet's seen you, so, I guess we're gonna leave it at that today! Anything you wanna add, Das and/or Phineas?**

**Das: It's gonna take a lot to fill this cliffhanger.**

**Phineas: It shall prove wonderfully... interesting.**

**Princess Isabella Flynn: Well then! This is Princess Isabella Flynn**

**Das: DasSchnabeltier!**

**Isabella: And Isabella!**

**Phineas: And Phineas!**

**Together: OUT, PEACE!**


	8. Kidnap

**Me: Hello Danville and the Fanfiction universe! DasSchnabeltier here with your next update of **_**The Turning of the Tables.**_  
**Phineas: It should prove very… interesting.**  
**Me: Neutral words rock!**

* * *

Isabella stared disbelievingly at the scene before her: Baljeet standing with an all-powerful attitude over the apparently lifeless corpse of Ferb. Fragments of telekinetic creations, and shimmering patches of fire and scorch marks revealed that a battle between the two had most definitely taken place, and it made Isabella wary. Baljeet then noted her presence, and smiled in a strange, sadistically confident way. He turned into a cloud of dark swirling smoke, and rushed towards Isabella, appearing behind her. Isabella shuddered.  
"My, my, my…" Baljeet practically hissed out, putting his hand on her shoulder with a dark chuckle, "What have we here?"  
"What did you do to Ferb?" Isabella spat, shrugging off Baljeet's hand, and turning to face him. The two began to circle each other carefully, Isabella with a wary determined look and Baljeet with a look somewhere between deep interest, and mock seductive.  
"Ah… come on now, Isabella, it is what Ferb did to himself, don't fall into the same trap he did. Not the same mistakes," Baljeet levitated a few inches and floated over to Isabella, putting his hands on both of her shoulders and looking deeply into her eyes.  
"W-what mistakes?" Isabella asked, reaching into her pocket, where she felt a piece of flint and a piece of steel, ready.  
"Getting in the way," Baljeet replied, looking over her cautiously. Isabella quickly stepped back in horror. She then withdrew the flint and steel, and struck them, creating a small spark. Her powers clutched the spark, and it burst into a flickering flame midair that rested on her open hand. The fireball then lunged at Baljeet, who leaped out of the way and somersaulted across the field, taking a more aggressive stance.  
"That was a foolish mistake, my dear, now you are in the way…" Baljeet spat out, drawing out a deck of cards with a large golden eye on the back, and a myriad of smaller symbols on every one of them. They rose, and began to circle Baljeet like the rings of some mysterious planet as he rose high above the stadium, and faced Isabella with a determined look. Isabella quickly lifted her hand and a large pillar of stone rocketed her to the same level, followed by several decent sized hunks of turf and rock.  
"Come on now, Isabella dear… You could always join me you know…" Baljeet said, examine his fingernails in a bored air as he droned onto Isabella. After ducked a flying rock, he merely shrugged, "Alright then. Pick a card!" The swarm of floating cards lunged at Isabella, who dived off of the pillar of stone and rolled back down to the ground on alternating gusts of wind. She snapped the flint and steel together, and struck a card that held curly, gold text with the word _Effervo_.  
"Oh, nice choice, haven't gotten to use that one yet," Baljeet mused, opening his palm as the destroyed card rematerialized in his hand. He then crumpled it up in his hand, and when he opened it again, a swarm of several thousand furious wasps lunged itself at Isabella amid Baljeet's mad cackling.  
"Ah!" Isabella screamed, lunging sideways to avoid the onslaught of wasps. Fire again flew forth from her hands as she began to fill the air with it, scorching down the insects in droves as they swarmed blindly around for her. Isabella then lifted both of her hands and used her powers to heave something heavy up from below the field.  
One by one, all the sprinklers in the field began to burst open, spraying jets of water upwards and surrounding Baljeet in a massive bubble, which rapidly froze. Baljeet remained smiling with a cocky grin as his frozen form plummeted to the ground, and cratered the field. Isabella sighed and wiped sweat off her forehead before running over to the unconscious Phineas.  
Then a ferocious cracking noise split across the arena, and the glass shattered in a fantastic display. Baljeet turned back into a furious storm of black smoke and rushed at Isabella under the cover of the shards of razor-sharp ice, slamming her into the bleachers with a mighty roar. Isabella stumbled, brightly colored stars popping in her vision. As she regained consciousness, Baljeet had withdrawn his wand with a darkly determined look.  
"Stop getting in the way!" he shrieked, and began to crack swipe the wand towards her repeatedly. Lightning crackled and thunder roared forth from the wand, sending the bright blue-white bolts shrieking towards Isabella. A large rectangle of earth was called forth by Isabella, but it was shattered in an instant and thrust her back into the wall of the arena. Quickly, a gust of wind also then beat Baljeet back, giving Isabella time to breath.  
The two combatants re-entered the field, breathing heavily. Both were incredibly exhausted by their over-use of their powers, but neither would give in. Isabella began to throw fireballs with increasing desperation, and Baljeet could only summon walls of dark energy to deflect them. After a bit of this lazy pace, Baljeet realized he had a trump card… or rather many of them.  
Brandishing his card deck again, Baljeet floated into the air and floated amongst the swirling mix of cards, before choosing three of them and throwing them like shurikens at Isabella. She somersaulted out of the way, but it was useless; the cards were doing their job.  
The firs impacted the ground and burst into a cloud of sleep-inducing gas, which appeared to have a mind of its own and rushed towards Isabella. As she became progressively intoxicated, another turned into sentient vines which began to wrap her up, ankles to shoulders. The final card transformed into a ransom note for some items Facilier and Baljeet required, and where to deliver them in return for the now unconscious Isabella. Smirking darkly, Baljeet lifted the limp form of Isabella, and shot out of the arena.

* * *

Phineas groaned, attempting to lift himself off of the hard floor. Two of his tentacles shot out and lifted his body for him, adjusting him into a sitting position.  
_What happened?_ Phineas thought to himself, rubbing his temples as he gazed around the room, his vision blurry for the moment.  
A mechanical sounding voice spoke into his head: _We were attacked, by a former friend of yours, Baljeet._  
_Thanks for the update_, Phineas responded, jumping a little before remembering the tentacles had access to his thoughts, _and you blacked out with me?_  
_Unfortunately, we do not know the outcome_, they responded. Phineas then stood of his own fruition, the back two tentacles providing support whilst the other two examined the room with him. Ferb lay unconscious on the ground as well, and he rushed over to his step-brother's form.  
"Ferb? Ferb?" Phineas asked frantically, lightly slapping his brother. After no response, one of his tentacles lowered itself to his level.  
_Perhaps I can be of assistance…_ it said, and quickly the finger-like tips on it transformed into a small taser-like device. Ferb was quickly jolted awake by an electric shock, and looked around manically.  
"Where is that little piece of…" said Ferb before he checked himself, quickly seeing the destroyed arena and the absence of Baljeet. He stood up, and frantically began to search around.  
"What are you looking for?" Phineas asked the tentacles also examining Ferb's actions with immense curiosity.  
"I saw someone right before Baljeet defeated me, I think it was Isabella," Ferb said. Suddenly, six of the spirit-like figures who originally had summoned the group to the school appeared, and using their own powers warped the pair into a large meeting room.  
"The two of you are the only connection we have to this man," one of them said, his voice deep and thundering.  
"For years now we have watched from the heavens as Dr. Facilier has recruited pawns in his games, but so far none of them have proved successful," another rumbled out.  
"Yet it would appear this friend of yours has succeeding in kidnapping one of our students, it is imperative you get her back," the third spoke.  
"Or what will happen?" Phineas asked, looking at the assembled men.  
"She will become a sacrifice to the ancient spirits to the Egyptian gods, or as Facilier puts it, his friends on the other side," the fourth told Phineas.  
"Do not think that we will send you there without help however, we do possess the ability to give others power," the fifth replied.  
"In doing so, your friends will be at your side for the conflict," the final figure stated, and with a sudden flash of blinding light, a massive portal opened. Buford, Candace, Jeremy, and, much to the gang's dismay, Irving quickly rushed through. Buford was wearing what looked like a fully-body suit of armor that had a giant horn sticking out of the top. Candace did not look much different, though it was quickly explained she could turn invisible and summon force fields. Jeremy had the ability to turn into a ghost and had ecto-plasmid type abilities **(A/N: Totally /not/ a Danny Phantom rip-off)**, and Irving could control all things electronic and shoot lighting out of his fingers. The gang quickly welcomed the new teammates, and turned as the guardians of the school resumed their talk.  
"We can teleport you directly in front of Facilier's lair, but be warned, he and his two new apprentices will be await you," The first said.  
"Wait, two?" Phineas asked, unsure he had heard correctly.  
"He was able to convince my sister the joys of being an evil sorceress far outweighed normal life," Jeremy said, confused at this. Candace snorted, but only got an equally confused look from the rest of the group.  
"That, and they have been very well trained at man's most moral vices and weaknesses, only if you are truly steadfast in your paths of righteousness will you even be able to make it through his twisted maze of traps and games," they all said in unison, "We trust you will be able to proceed however. BEGONE!" With another blinding flash of bright-blue light, the gang was teleported in front of an ancient cemetery. In the dead center there glowed entrance light by torches with an eerie purple flame. The gate to the cemetery creaked open, welcoming them. With one final nervous look, the group entered the maze to meet the first trial.

* * *

**Me: FINALLY IT CAN BE CALLED COMPLETE.**  
**Phineas: Yes, FINALLY.**  
**Me: Hey, you live in a constant summer, I HAVE SCHOOL, AND SCHOOL IS CRAA….b.**  
**Phineas: Really? Really?**  
**Princess Isabella Flynn: Good save, Das~ So anyways, after that LONG awaited update, I hope you all out there can hardly wait for more! Stay tuned for me, Princess Isabella Flynn-**  
**Isabella: WAIT A SEC- how come **_**I**_** get kidnapped and hauled off?**  
**Princess Isabella Flynn: Oh, calm down, **_**Izzy**_**, help's on the way.**  
**Isabella : *humphs***  
**Princess Isabella Flynn: Anyways, Princess Isabella Flynn-**  
**Phineas: Phineas**  
**Me: DasSchnabeltier-**  
**Isabella: Uggg- fine. Unconscious Isabella-**  
**All: Out, PEACE!**


End file.
